Sin el peso de su sombra
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Debería decir que tiene tres protagonistas: Draco, Harry y Lucius. AU


_Hola a todos._

_Déjenme que les cuente que este pequeño relato fue un sueño, del principio al fin, donde uno de los protagonistas…¡era yo!_

_Como todas mis historias, es un Drarry._

**Sin el peso de su sombra**

El hechicero subió los peldaños amplios del anfiteatro, con esfuerzo, como si la larga capa negra le pesara demasiado. Sin embargo, nadie pareció notarlo.

Llegó a las dos últimas filas y extendió las manos hacia las cabezas de las dos personas que estaban sentadas en los primeros lugares. El mago de la última fila cayó hacia adelante, y el mago de la anteúltima fila, cayó hacia atrás; ambos inconscientes.

Las dos cabezas se apoyaron una en la otra, suavemente, guiadas por las manos pálidas y huesudas del hechicero.

_-'Convoco a la magia de mis antepasados, convoco a la magia de la justicia de Gaia, invoco mi derecho a reparar las heridas del cuerpo y del alma de mi único hijo_'-. Dijo una voz cascada, vieja, hueca, apenas en un murmullo, como si se preparara, como si tomara fuerzas para lo que seguiría.

Una luz azul, muy oscura, le rodeó los dedos, empezando por las puntas; y a medida que subía por las manos, se iba aclarando. Se volvió casi celeste al llegar al final de los dedos, siguió subiendo y al detenerse en las muñecas, la superficie completa de las manos del hombre, no sólo estaba rodeada de una luz blanca lechosa, sino que la generaba.

El hechicero apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de cabello oscuro, la otra sobre la que llevaba el cabello platinado y cerró los ojos. Con voz firme, recitó:

-_**Mis decisiones sellaron un destino que no elegiste,**_

_**mis errores te condenaron al dolor,**_

_**mis acciones cambiaron el curso natural de tu vida.**_

_**Que mi culpa te libere, y te permita elegir,**_

_**que mi magia y mi vida corrijan lo que mis actos provocaron.**_

_**Que vivas y ames, hijo mío.**_

**xxxxx**

En una Mansión lejana, un viejo mago de cabello blanco exhaló su último aliento.

**xxxxx**

Draco Malfoy miraba por la ventana del Expreso de Hogwarts. Era su primer día de clase. Mamá y papá lo habían acompañado temprano hasta King's Cross, y ahora esperaba con ansias a que el tren comenzara a moverse. De pronto, alguien abrió suavemente la puerta del compartimento.

-Hola... ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- Preguntó, tímidamente, un niño de anteojos.

Draco parpadeó y sintió algo cálido en el pecho. Sonrió y asintió. El niño entró con sus cosas, las acomodó y se sentó.

Los ojos grandes y verdes, detrás de los anteojos, sonrieron también.

El niño dijo. –Gracias. Soy Harry...Harry Potter.

El rubio tendió la mano y respondió. –Draco, Draco Malfoy...

El calor en el pecho de ambos se esparció, sanando.

**Xxxxx**

**Años después**

Harry levantó la vista hacia la puerta del compartimento, sonrió y se levantó del asiento.

Draco entró y cerró la puerta. No pudo dar ni un paso más, porque se sintió completamente envuelto en un abrazo cálido y porque su corazón amenazó con estallarle de tan lleno de alegría y de ternura.

¡Cómo lo había extrañado! ¡Cómo lo amaba!

-Cásate conmigo, Harry Potter-. Murmuró.

Harry se separó de Draco, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Hablaba en serio.- ¿Quieres estar conmigo para siempre?

Draco respondió, con seguridad. –Sí. ¿Tú?- Sus ojos grises lo contemplaron, esperando.

-¿No temes al futuro? ¿ y si conoces a alguien que te hace cambiar de-. Un beso suave calló a Harry, por un momento.

-Te conocí a ti y me enamoré, a los once años; te volví a conocer muchas veces, Harry...y te amo.

-Y yo te amo, Draco...y, sí...quiero casarme contigo.

**Xxxxx**

**Un par de meses después de la graduación**

Lucius Malfoy, presidía la ceremonia, desde un pequeño estrado, en los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy.

Apoyó ambas manos en las cabezas de los magos que tenía delante, su único hijo y su casi yerno, Harry Potter. Comenzó con el hechizo de matrimonio, pero algo no estaba bien, sentía como si su magia intentara entrar a un recipiente lleno, y no hubiera lugar ni para una gota más.

Harry y Draco observaron la expresión extraña en el rostro del, usualmente, poco demostrativo patriarca Malfoy.

Lucius tomó su varita realizó un hechizo para revelar si alguno de los jóvenes tenía sobre sí un encantamiento o un hechizo que bloqueara la magia del vínculo.

'_No es posible_...' Le informó su propia mente. Otro movimiento complicado de varita, y Lucius Malfoy tragó saliva. Ambos tenían rastros de su propia firma mágica.

-Padre...-. Suplicó Draco, pero su padre no respondió y les tomó la muñeca izquierda a ambos. Con voz fuerte exclamó.

-¡Vinculum revelio!

Las muñecas de Draco y de Harry se vieron rodeadas con una luz blanca que se disipó, dejándolas unidas por una fina cadena dorada.

Lucius no podía creer lo que veía. Ya estaban casados, no sabía cómo, pero él mismo los había casado. Era su magia, era el hechizo de matrimonio de la familia Malfoy, usado y fortalecido por siglos. Era magia ancestral, indestructible.

**xxxxx**

-¿No sabes qué tan antiguo es el hechizo?- Preguntó Draco a su padre, mientras acariciaba la mano de su esposo.

Lucius negó con la cabeza, pensativo. Ya había pedido a Severus que controlara si él mismo había estado bajo algún encantamiento que le hiciera olvidar que alguna vez casó a su hijo con Harry Potter.

Nada.

-El hechizo no funciona bajo Imperius ni bajo coacción, nadie podría haberme obligado directamente a casarlos. Si no es voluntario, no...

-¿Lucius...?- Preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

-...debe ser voluntario de mi parte, pero también de parte de los contrayentes...y deben tener edad reproductiva...

-No podrías habernos casado por error, sin darte cuenta...

-Ni cuando éramos niños...porque nos conocimos en el tren a Hogwarts...

Harry pensó en Sirius, recordó al hipogrifo, al reloj de arena colgando del cuello de Hermione y...

-Lucius... ¿puede ser que hayas viajado en el tiempo?

Lucius Malfoy cerró los ojos, pensando en las cosas que podrían haberlo llevado a tomar una medida semejante...terribles escenarios se le presentaron a su mente. Abrió los ojos y la escena lo hizo sonreír.

Su único hijo tenía a su lado a su esposo, nada menos que el Vencedor del Señor Oscuro. Su hijo había tomado sus propias decisiones, había permanecido junto a la persona que amaba, como amigo primero, como compañero de vida, después...Su hijo era feliz.

Y, entonces, Lucius Malfoy, lo supo.

El hechicero sonrió ampliamente y contestó a su otro hijo.

-No, Harry, no es posible.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 17 de noviembre de 2012 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_


End file.
